


light up the sky (with you)

by WhirlyBird70



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, for sarah because i love u!!!!, so they drag you out in the middle of the night for an adventure, this is just pure softness, when you are ten and super angsty but your brothers love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: Acereallywants to go back to sleep.But –Luffy is excited, smiling bright even as the world outside darkens further into night, and Sabo is laughing as Luffy tugs at his hands and Ace’s, urging them out the door. It’s a kind of mischief, getting up in the night to look at a surprise, and well –Ace has never been the one to turn down an adventure.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	light up the sky (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoccerSarah01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerSarah01/gifts).



> For Sarah!!!! I know i gave this to you months ago but here it is published for the world. I love you, and thank you for literally everything you have ever done!!!! you are the best. everyone go read sarahs works this is a threat give her love

Ace is so tired.

He’s so, so _tired._

He wants to go back to sleep.

But _someone_ is _shoving_ at his shoulder and being an annoying _pest._

“Ace!”

He’s just going to ignore it.

“ _Ace!”_

Ignoring it-

“AceAceAceAceAce!”

“ _What,_ Luffy!” Ace snaps, eyes flashing open as he stares at his little brother who is currently staring down _right_ over his face. No wonder his voice sounded like it was in his ear.

“Ah! You’re awake!” Luffy cries happily.

Ace is still lying down, so, so _tired._ “No shit, Idiot.”

A snicker to their left, and Ace glances over to see Sabo, looking just as tired as Ace, giggling quietly. “I told you he wouldn’t be happy that you woke him up, Loof.”

Luffy pouts. “But you both _gotta_ get up! It’s almost time!”

 _That_ has Ace sitting up. “Almost time for what?”

Luffy only giggles, and Ace and Sabo share a twin look of _oh no._

This was just going to be like the snake incident wasn’t it? When Luffy had a surprise and got eaten instead.

Ace _really_ wants to go back to sleep.

But –

Luffy is excited, smiling bright even as the world outside darkens further into night, and Sabo is laughing as Luffy tugs at his hands and Ace’s, urging them out the door. It’s a kind of mischief, getting up in the night to look at a _surprise_ , and well –

Ace has never been the one to turn down an _adventure._

He lets Luffy tug them out the door and down the trunk of the tree, all of them giggling and _laughing_ as shooting stars fall overhead and light their way through the forest.

An _adventure_ with his _brothers._

How could Ace sleep through this?

-

Its three hours by the time they stumble to the foot of the mountain, to where Fuusha Village is lit up by lantern lights and bonfires. Ace’s eyes _dazzle_ at the fire, and next to him, Sabo’s mouth drops in awe.

Never has he seen anything so _beautiful._ There are people laughing, chattering, drinks running free and other children playing in the street. The lights string across each street as the smell of sweet food engulfs the air. Even the docks are lit up, the sailboats surrounded with lantern lights, and some even setting out to see dressed in dazzling colors of paper lights. They paint the sea in glimmers of shining colors, and _oh-_

Ace has never seen anything so amazing.

“Shishishi!” Luffy laughs in front of them, straw hat lit up like a crown by the lantern lights behind him. “C’mon! C’mon! Makino’s waiting!”

Luffy doesn’t wait for them to respond, and instead grabs Ace’s and Sabo’s hands in a rubbery grip and _pulls._

Ace doesn’t mind. He’s too distracted by the lights and joy, and the way vendors press free food into their hands and pat their heads, a smile on every face. A festival for the village, their own private tradition.

(Ace has never seen Goa lit up in fire and lights before. Fuusha Village is already better than _that_ place.)

A festival. The bandits never brought Ace to one, even if they did occasionally string up pretty lights around the hut.

It’s beautiful.

With Luffy pulling on them, the cobblestones flash beneath their feet and they soon stand in front of the Party Bar, where laughter and music echoes loudly from within. Luffy, still laughing, pulls them inside the swinging doors, into the midst of the party.

“Makino!” He cries without hesitation, and lets go of his big brothers’ hands to fling himself at the woman. Makino, carrying a tray of drinks and glasses filled to the brim, isn’t even bothered and hugs Luffy with ease.

“Luffy!” She says, pressing a kiss to his head. “You made it! And you brought your brother’s too! _Sesesese_!” Ace doesn’t have time to get out of reach (which, to be fair, isn’t exactly possible when your brother can _stretch)_ before he and Sabo are drawn into the hug as well.

Makino’s arm wraps around all three of them, drinks still held high in the air, and a kiss is dropped on all of their foreheads.

Ace puts on a show, but his face is burning red and he doesn’t try to get out of the hug.

(He never will, not with Makino. Makino’s too kind for that.)

Eventually, however, Makino lets them go to smile at them. “Are you boys ready?” She asks, a twinkle in her eye.

“Ready for what?” Sabo questions, matching Ace’s confused face.

She turns to Luffy. “Sesesese! Luffy!” She admonishes. “You didn’t tell them?!”

“Shishishi! It’s a surprise Makino! C’mon! Do you have them? Do you?”

Makino laughs, and finally puts the plate of drinks down at a table of chorusing party-goers. “Alright, alright!” She laughs, and pulls six thin sticks from a pocket in her skirt and spread them for the boys to see. “Here you go – go wait outside for me okay? I’ll bring the matches over.”

“Yes yes yes!” Luffy cheers, grabbing the sticks and running out while Ace and Sabo follow a bit more confused, each giving a nod and tip of the hat respectively to Makino on their way out.

They find Luffy standing by the shore, holding two of the sticks in one hand, the other four held out in the other. Waves lap over his bare feet, and he’s smiling wide as he stares at his brothers.

“Here!” He says, jutting the four sticks out. “C’mon, c’mon!”

Ace raises an eyebrow, but still takes two of the sticks for himself, curiously looking at them. They are metal on the bottom, but some sort of rougher material on the top. Odd.

Luffy’s waving them around like swords, challenging Sabo to a duel that Ace can’t help but join in, all three of them splashing around in the shallow waters and sand, with the festival lights bright behind them.

Then – Makino shows up, and it’s like _magic._

“Luffy!” She says, match lit in her hand. “Let’s show them how it's done!”

“Shishishi! Yeah!” Luffy holds out the stick, and Makino lights it on _fire._

Except – it’s not a fire that erupts.

It’s _sparks._

Ace’s eyes dazzle.

_A sparkler!_

(He’s never had a sparkler before.)

_A real sparkler!_

It’s only moments before one of his own sticks – _sparklers –_ is lit, and he’s running around with Luffy and Sabo, drawing figures in the sky in dazzling light.

Ace is laughing, wild and happy, his brother’s next to him as they sword fight and dance and play with sparkling light. Water kicks up by his feet, the sand soft, village soft noise behind him, and Ace is so so –

_Free._

The smile stretches endless on his face as he waves his sparkler around, the ships lining up off the coast.

Then – all at once, the sparklers reach their end and the town goes _dark._ The lanterns dimmed and the bonfires covered – or maybe put out, Ace can’t tell – for only a moment. He and Sabo pause, confused, as Luffy excitement only grows.

Overhead, the stars _wink,_ bright and beautiful, shooting across the sky like rockets. They stretch endless over the sea, the dark village making them seem as bright as if they were in their tree house.

“Wha-“ Ace starts to ask but is cut off by a loud _BOOM!_

The sky bursts into dazzling color, bright and beautiful, as sparkling as the stars and the sparkler that Ace just held.

_Fireworks!_

Ace gasps with Sabo as Luffy cheers, and soon they are wading out into the water to watch the fireworks paint the sky in colors of gold and red and rainbow.

Makino holds Luffy on her hip, his toes just brushing the waves, and they laugh and point to the gleaming sky.

_Fireworks!_

(Ace has never seen them so close before, only occasionally watched from the hut as they boomed to life over the coast. The sailboats, previously decorated with lanterns, are now dim and _launch_ the fireworks high into the air with whistles and noises and _beauty._ It’s amazing.

Ace wants to be as bright as a firework someday.)

Sabo’s hand and Luffy’s find their way into his as they all stare at the lights, the tide pulling at them but their feet solid even against the cold waves. He’s no longer tired, even if it must be past midnight by now. Instead, he is wide awake, bright, and _happy._

How could he have even possibly _thought_ of sleeping through this adventure?

Holding Luffy in one hand, Makino manages to light the rest of the sparklers, and in the pull of the tide, Ace watches the world light up, side by side with the people he loves _most._

 _Thank you,_ he thinks, _for this adventure, Luffy!_

**Author's Note:**

> boys,,,, children,,, so soft,,,, 🥺🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!<3 
> 
> \- whirly
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com)


End file.
